heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-09 Caffee Chat
Starfire was beginning to grow frustrated. She had been in town for days searching for two men. She wasn't able to find either. Of course, she had no idea where to look for one and the other she always seemed to /just/ miss. While she's normally very adept at hiding her emotions, it's easier to see her irritation in the way she walks. Her back is held straight, shoulders squared and stiff, her chin lifted just a little and despite the grace she walks with, there's an obvious determination in her steps. Glad in a pair of black leather pants, an emerald green blouse and a white waist length jacket that matches the white suede boots she wears that reach just over her knees, she slowly makes her way down the street towards a cafe. Breakfast and coffee are a must, despite her search. She hates taking the time out though... Maybe something to go... Some people would be glad to be back on the street after a week of quarantine. Others just hate the media echo. Damned, there was a blurry picture of her in some small journal up close to the place the lab blew up.. ehm, right, the press had covered it up /mostly/. Likely the tomorrows print would have the story, but that meant today she was mostly safe to get onto the street. At least Monique Coppersmyth thought that, picking a hooded shirt and skirt to cover her more visual changes as she was on the way for a coffee. Just hope no one calls the guys in blue or thinks it's Tigra... New York Bagels are said to be some of the best in the world, something about the water according to highly scientific food network shows. Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter to Barry, who feels that when you can travel around the world in under a minute, why settle for anything short of the best? So, when Starfire settles on visiting a cafe, she may just notice one of the men she's searching for ordering a customarily large meal of bagels and various spreads. "Early meeting at work, you know," he explains to the uninterested employees with a slight laugh, "My turn to pick up breakfast... Also, could I get one large decaf? It /has/ to be decaf." Back in New York City, though having been with his new fiancée', Jynn has been about making his rounds. Though today he was out looking for someone as well, Starfire. He'd been thinking about her a lot and needed to talk with her and offer her something in return. But being in New York can take its toll on people, especially when looking for someone. Sighing and heading over to McDonalds, and ordering his breakfast, Jynn begins again walking down the street in vain hope of finding his friend. Starfire draws up short upon seeing and hearing Barry. It's difficult to mistake a man who eats that much when she recognizes the voice. With confidence and determination, she strides up to the man. Yes, she draws more than a few looks and for a myriad of reasons. "Excuse me, Mister Allen. I need a word with you." Yep. Just like that! She's direct, yes but still manages to be polite. She just gives off the impression that she's on a tight schedule. For a few moments, the rest of the world is ignored. This man has information she wants... Or perhaps needs. Lining in the row behind Starfire, the tall feline woman tries to make herself a bit smaller. Not too easy when you are 6 feet and 7 inches. Likely due to her size her voice is a deep alto as she orders a latte macchiato with extra milk. And was that a light purr or rumbling in the undertone? "Could you also add lox to that one... And that one, aaaand that one. Definitely that one. No, the other one -- Yeah, that one." Barry pauses as he hears his name, and looks towards the source, blinking once or twice as he realizes who it is. "You're Kyle's -- Uh, Kori, right?" He glances to the teenager working the register who's stopped to stare at Starfire, and Barry quickly snaps his fingers near him, "Go tell that guy to put lox on those two bagels." He makes sure to leave his request vague so as to distract the kid while he tries to figure out which bagels he meant. "A word, yeah of course," Barry glances around briefly before picking out a more secluded corner of the cafe, "Over there, then?" "I'm Kyle's girlfriend, yes. And yes, it's Kori." Pure emerald eyes cut over to the boy who stares and she smirks a little, tossing him a wink before turning her attention back to Barry. Her eyes follow where he indicates and she nods her head. "That would be perfect." As she turns to move, she can't help but catch the purr in the woman's voice. A brow arches and she grins a little but doesn't say anything or does anything more than give the woman a simple glance and a small nod of her head. Waiting for her coffee Tigerstripe glances back at the smaller woman, quirking a brow at the nod. Looking at the clerk from above she gets huge eyes from her - no high heels and that height is unusual even at a coffee shop where some basketball players go. She could challenge some of them in height. "My latte Macchiato, extra milk" she reminded the clerk, again that slight rumble in the voice. Barry follows Kori's gaze to Tigerstripe, one eyebrow raising momentarily as he tilts his head backwards in order to catch sight of her. However, he turns his attention back to Starfire when they reach the corner, positioning himself so his back is to the rest of the cafe, and his body hides Kori's face, and subsequently her mouth, from general view. You never know what someone might overhear and Barry's picked up a few things from his time in Central City's police department. "So uh... What's up? How'd you find me, by the way? Did Kyle use the --" he trails off and taps his costume ring as a way of finishing his sentence. Starfire simply smiles in response to Tigerstripe's arched brow. She's just a friendly person. When they reach the corner, her attention turns fully to Barry and her head shakes. "I found you by random chance, actually though I'll admit to hoping I'd run in to you. From what I understand, you have some knowledge of that particular accessory and I was hoping to discuss it with you. And Kyle doesn't know I'm here." That's likely because she isn't a hundred percent sure on where to find Kyle... Eventually the clerk is able to pull away long enough to hand Tigerstripe the coffee and change. Taking both she searches herself a good place in the corner to drink it, those ears catching up almost half of the talk done in the restaurant. The guy on the table next to her is phoning with his fiancée about leaving her, the guy at the counter talks about his last conquest... sometimes the world sucks. Barry raises his eyebrow at Kori again, and he glances once over his shoulder, before looking back at her. "Well... Yeah, I do, but look, if Kyle doesn't want you talking to me about this -- I mean that thing is a lot more than just an interesting flashlight. It works with light, you know... light moves pretty fast." Not quite as fast as Barry, but still. "Plus, the guys who hand those things out should be telling him about this, shouldn't they?" A deep breath is taken, a hand run through her hair in frustration. "Look..." The woman seems rather frustrated. "He's never said he doesn't want me talking to you about it... And he doesn't have anyone to teach him how to use it... He's..." A deep sigh is given. "Please... I need to know what you do about it. Please." Congratulations, Barry! You've reduced the Princess to begging. "It's very important." Her eyes flicker around the cafe, trying to make sure they aren't being overheard. It's the warrior in her, really. Without whites and pupils, it's difficult to see exactly where her eyes are looking or on who they might be lingering. Well, normally people look where they listen to - when they are humans. Tigerstripe’s feline side had taken control of her ears while she concentrated on the coffee, and one of those tiger ears focused on the two, the other one turned more to the wall. Gladly she had her hood over it, but maybe someone who knows what to search for can spot the distortion in the fabric... Barry has his back turned to the cafe, and thus, is unable to look around without actually turning around, so he misses anything to do with Tigerstripe. Instead he focuses on Kori, considering her tone and body language for a moment before he sighs. "Alright... But I'm not a -- one of him. I was never in the corps, I'm just good friends with one of them. Maybe this friend told me a couple things that you might find helpful. He knows how to recharge it, right? Or how to make things with it? The basic functions?" Barry rubs the side of his head, looking briefly to the side, "Better yet, tell me what he knows so far." Starfire watches him a moment. "I don't know if he knows how or not. I would assume so. It's never run out of power on him..." Starfire bites down on her bottom lip, her eyes scanning once more, lingering on Tigerstripe a moment and narrowing slightly as she notices the hood. Her head tilts, ever so slightly for a moment. As she studies the woman, she continues to speak to Barry. "Mmm. I'm thinking... Perhaps this conversation isn't as private as it seems at the moment..." The half feline was drinking from her cup as the one ear caught that last sentence, resulting in her eyes to open somewhat wider. only closely she manages not to spray coffee over the room as she lowers the cup, trying hard to get that stupid cat instinct under control and draw that ear back to the room in general. Barry nods slowly in response to Starfire, at her first, then second statement, and then he twitches. The twitch, is in fact, him moving away from the wall and looking about the room, closely inspecting each occupant until he notices Tigerstripe's hood, then proceeding to return back to his position as best as he can, all faster than light can bounce off of Barry's body and return to anyone's eyes, thus, the twitch. "The tall one?" he asks in an undertone, scratching at chin, and thus, muffling his voice behind his hand, "Some kind of tiger-human hybrid under that hood by the looks, probably enhanced hearing. She has no last names, but if she follows one of us -- well let's face it, she only has a shot of following you, and she might turn something up. What do you want to do?" Kori's eyes stay trained on Tigerstripe, the twitch from Barry causing her to arch a brow. She can hazard a guess as to what it was about but doesn't know for sure. His question causes her to nod her head. "Mhm." Her eyes flicker back to Barry for a moment and then go back to Tigerstripe. "Unless she can fly, she doesn't have a shot of following me either... Nothing. Nothing's been said to give any real information. What languages do you know?" Well, they could have talked about the girl's boyfriend's new cell phone or laptop. The ears twitch under the hood but don't really turn back to the pair she listened to from her feline instinct mostly. They get close, but not as focused as before. However parts come through to her... enough to make her doubt it was all about a cell phone. Fly? Follow? her eyes narrow to the cup... damned... teasing a curious cat - how cruel! Barry nods again, thinking a moment before he states, "Most of them. Traveling the world as often as I do would get boring without being able to speak to anyone. French, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin, I even know Afrikaans." He pauses a moment, before saying in an especially low tone, "You shouldn't rule out the possibility. Just make sure you keep an eye on your six. I'd also take a less then direct route home." Now that has Starfire's eyes flitting back to Barry. Her bottom lip is bitten down on for a moment. "Mmm. I hope Kyle understands the sacrifices I make for him," this is muttered under her breath before she holds her hand out to Barry. "I can learn them all through touch..." We'll just not mention that she prefers a kiss but... ya know... steady boyfriend and all... While she waits for him to decide whether to take her hand or not, she returns her eyes to Tigerstripe. She catches the twitch of material which causes Kori to watch her a little more closely. It doesn't really help to try to control an instinct that is genetically. From time to time Tigerstripe’s ears aim at the couple just to be directed elsewhere by affording mental strength, just to fall back to them. Not the whole conversation gets through to her, but parts... learn them through touch? What the... eventually the gears click in. Either that were mutants or specially gifted people... Barry meets Kori's hand, shaking it all business like, before he switches into Afrikaans, "Did that work?" He glances over his shoulder, presumably to check on his monster order while also sneaking a peek at Tigerstripe. "We don't know if she speaks any of these languages, so I think the best bet is to arrange another meeting," as he speaks, Barry begins cycling through the various languages he knows, except English, forming a bizarre mash-up that will hopefully leave all but the more studious linguists confused. "I know a nice place at the intersection of Fifth and West thirty-fourth. One-hundred and third floor. Bring Kyle. He'll know when to come when his accessory starts to tell him that something is moving across the entire planet faster than light. A lot faster." Star listens closely to Barry as he cycles through languages. She's able to follow along with it though, oddly enough and replies in the various languages she just picked up from him. "It worked, yes. And I agree, another meeting would be best, I think." She gives a nod of her head. "I'll try to bring Kyle." Assuming she can find him, of course. "Until then... Care to join me for a cup of coffee and breakfast?" No, that totally hit Tigerstripe by chance - no chance to know most of those languages, or even recognizing them. As if it would have needed that to spring a cat’s curiosity... Just... Who the hell are those two? Sighing she picked up her cup to empty it... mean... Jynn has disconnected. Barry offers a slight smile to Kori, "My order should be done soon. I think I'd rather enjoy that." He glances back to the counter, this time actually checking up on his order, "Well the coffee is, anyway. Better be decaf." He glances to Star as he stands up, explaining, "You won't like me when I'm caffeinated." Settling back into English, Starfire lets out a little laugh. "Funny. Most people don't like me if I'm /not/ caffeinated..." Speaking of... She never did get around ordering her own coffee and breakfast which is now why she's standing and making her to the counter to order her own brunch. Seems all the interesting conversation is done for now. Okay! So the search for two men is down to one now. She was able to locate Barry by sheer luck. Her hunt for Kyle though... That's still on. She always seems to miss him. She had checked everywhere she could think of and was now in the process of rechecking but... well... Even alien Princesses need to eat. Hence, her presence in the small cafe that Barry just took his leave from. She stands at the counter dressed in a pair of black leather pants, an emerald green blouse and a white waist length jacket that matches the white suede boots she wears that reach just over her knees. She seems to be trying to get the clerk to focus on taking her order rather than just staring at her. The Hybrid was about to drop the cup as they resettle to English, and again this time it goes not unnoticed to her. However... breakfast? Her ears tell her missed the best part in that language mess. Walking over to the counter again she ordered another latte macchiato - extra milk you guessed it right? And that guy just... took his stuff and dashed out of the door. Left only one of the two... Waiting for her second coffee she pondered what to do... or if to do anything at all. Having been looking around for the most part of the morning, Jynn decided to stop off in the cafe that he's pretty fond of. It does have good food and drinks. He would then go back to his aunts house to visit her, but then again he's pretty sure that she may have gone to get Teles. He sighs, his aunt has been making a pain of herself but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. As he walks in, he walks towards the counter, but as he does he notice the cashier staring at a particular orange woman, he looks up and see that it is Kori. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, "Why hello, long time no see." he smiles. Erik Lehnsherr doesn't often frequent midtown. After all- the meek, the downtrodden, so often seem to appear near Staten Island, the Bronx- places where heroes like Daredevil and Spider-Man appear and where rumors of speeches by a fiery orator with silver hair have fired the imagination of the meanest of meta-humans. And yet, a dapper, even aristocratic man enters the cafe, preceded by the tap-tap of a silver-shod cane. Were it not for the obvious force of character written in the lines on his face, he'd be an anachronism, from the long coat he hangs on the coat rack by the door to the fedora placed atop it. Even his scarf is neatly folded and set aside. He walks to the counter, where a quiet sort of space opens around him. "Cappuccino, please," he asks with a somber voice. He doesn't seem to pay any attention to the other customers. The moment someone's arms wrap around her from behind, Starfire stiffens and her eyes flare a bright green. She knows Kyle's touch very well and that's not it. And it's been almost forever since she has seen Jynn. She spins on the ball of her feet, getting ready to lay in to whoever would /dare/ to touch her when she sees it's Jynn. "Jynn! You can't do stuff like that... You almost got yourself in a world of hurt." The alien has changed. She's not longer shy and withdrawn. Instead, the woman that stands before him is full of confidence. Her eyes once more dart to Tigerstripe and she looks as if she's about to say something when in walks a man who draws attention with just the sheer magnitude of charisma and class he seems to emit and Star can't help but arch a brow. Aristocrats are something she's very used to and this man fits the bill to a tee. Tigerstripe was about to grab for the cup of coffee as that guy suddenly turned up. Lucky that no one searched Mr. Lehnsherr. Tall as she was, she likely looked down onto the guy who seems to stand so high that even breathing needs to be asked for in his presence... well, at least it does for a moment and then things likely go back to normal as it is usual in New York. unless you can keep your attitude... Moving his arms from Kori, he steps back as she speaks and he nods his head. He does see the change in her and the power and confidence that exudes from her. A playful smile flows onto his lips as he looks at her, though there is something within him that also changed. Outside of his physique, there is a confidence within him, a brittle of power that is still kept checked but his attitude isn't one of uncertainty or worry. As Kori's attention is drawn to the new figure, so does Jynn turns to look and sees who they are looking at. Instantly Jynn is sizing the man up quickly, but also the tiger like woman who is also here. Erik's cappuccino is delivered, Kori's eyes tracking him as he moves off to a corner before turning back to Tigerstripe and then settling on Jynn. She can't help but notice the difference in him and it makes her smile. "It's good to see you again, Jynn. It's been a while. How are you?" It's then that she finally gets her vanilla-caramel latte delivered as well as the pastry she asked for. She motions to a seat next to the table Tiger is occupying. "Care to join me? I can't stay long though..." The question to join the woman with the extreme tan she listened to by chance for some time came somewhat unexpected. Eying her, the first time really, she eventually nods with a slight shrug "why not... Monique Coppersmyth." she introduces herself. Nodding his head, at joining Kori, he walks with her. He missed her, and it does show on his face, and as they get to the table he pulls out her chair. Once she sits down he scooches her up to the table. He then sits down and looks to her for a long moment. "I've missed you Kori. I'm sorry I've been away for so long too." he does frown a bit, granted if he wasn't away he wouldn't have met who he has, but then again he probably would have tried to make something happen with Kori. But life throws curve balls all the time. He looks over to the tiger woman who joins them, "Hello." he says simply. Once all are seat, Kori nods her head at Tigerstripe. "A pleasure. I'm Kori." So much easier to give her shortened name. "And this is Jynn," she says, motioning to the man. "I apologize if I seemed rude earlier." See? She can act normal. I mean, it's not as if she has a missing boyfriend to find or anything, right? Gah! She just can't let people know he's missing... Or that anything's wrong. Nope. No losing it now. Her attention turns back to Jynn and a dusty pink flares over her cheeks for the first time in ages. "Nothing to be sorry for. I've been a bit, uh, preoccupied myself." Ahem. "I have missed you though, Jynn. How are you?" Looking to Kori for a long moment then shifting his attention to Tigerstripe who've he's not met yet. He bows his head to the woman, "Nice to meet you." he says to her. As he turns and looks back at Kori he smiles to her and notices that dusky pink tings to her cheeks which he was fond of putting on himself. "Yeah there is." he reaches over and takes her hand into his. "We have a bit to talk about, but I would like to save that for later, maybe dinner later tonight?" he asks. "What we need to talk about is something important and well it's very personal. It's been something I've been thinking about for a long time and it's about time I tell you." Tigerstripe smiles a bit carefully, making sure the hood of her pullover sits nicely, covering her feline ears fully "well, I guess it's my turn to apologize. I didn't mean to listen to you, but those ears sometimes do what they want on their own." Noticing the blush she smirks a bit "oh, that's quite a flush of Oxytocin, Dopamine and Serotonin. You like him, do you?" Jynn has her attention. Fully. She's been learning! Dinner... Something personal to talk about... Something he wants to tell her that he's been thinking about for a long time...? He couldn't mean... Eeep! Emerald eyes widen almost as big as saucers. "Oh. Uhm. Jynn... I... Uhh..." Blink. Her bottom lip is bitten down on. And then there's Tigerstripe's interjection and Kori blinks at the woman. "What? No! I mean, yes but... Gah!" Her free hand is run through her hair. "Jynn's my friend... Like a brother to me..." Her eyes promptly go back to the man and she looks at him apologetically. Is she trying to let him down gently. "I'm sorry, Jynn. I adore you. I do! Just... ya know... Not quite like /that/." Jynn looks to Tigerstripe who just allowed herself into the conversation though he does look back at Kori really wondering if she ever did like him like that. The blush on her cheeks is a bit of indication. But as she manages to get herself under control he frowns a little playing it up a bit, "Oh." he pauses and stops looking at her and down at the table. "I see." he says trying to see if she would go for it. Part of him does like Kori in that other way and why not, she is beautiful, powerful and has a good heart something that he admires and cherishes a lot. Reminds him of another that he is with right now, and slowly looking back to her. "Really?" he asks. Failed again, right? Well, she is not exactly a social ace, but she can hit a nerve. Well, and she had been officially invited into the talk by Kori! "Ok, let me tell you something. I know you like what... 5 minutes? Listened to her 20 before? That other talk she had before, THAT sounded like talking to a brother. But this... that's something seriously different. Even I can tell that there is more." Her voice is a deep alto, a low rumble coming with it like a purr that gets a bit stronger as she hits the point. Starfire's eyes widen and immediately mist over. "Jynn, I'm sorry. You're my best friend but..." Another hand is run through her hair. "It's..." A deep breath is taken and the Princess composes herself. "When I got here... You were patient and understanding and for that... You'll never know what that means to me but you weren't the only one and Kyle..." She can't help but smile, her features softening dramatically. "I'm in love with him, Jynn." Aha! So that's what... or rather who, she was preoccupied with. "It was never my intention to hurt you. I swear. I hope you can forgive me." And then she looks over at Tigerstripe. "This isn't anything like what you're thinking it is and in order to understand, you'd have to understand a bit about me..." Looking down and away for a moment, Jynn waits and it honestly does feel good to hear how he's helped her and that there was another in her life. He nods his head slowly and turns to look at her, but he stands up from the table and still holds her hand. He looks to Tigerstripe, "You really should learn how to read others. I was being playful but in a way I was curious." he says as he looks back to Kori. He moves to her side and hugs her tightly and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm glad you found someone to complete you Kori." he tells her. He does look at her for a long time and his eyes are misty, honestly there were only two real contenders for his heart and as he looks at Kori she may be able to read that she was one of them. But seeing as she found another, it did help ease things over for him. He looks back to Tigerstripe, "There is a bit you don't know about Kori and right now I know she probably isn't in the mood for sharing much right now. But please understand that what the two of us have no one will break. I've always wanted a sister and someone to be protective over and if I can't have her as a woman I can grow old within a romantic sense." he looks back to Kori, "I would love to have her as my sister." he says to her. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I did find someone as well Kori and I wanted the two of you too meet, because I know if she isn't right for me you will know." he smiles. "But also I wanted to talk more about bringing you in and making you apart of my family as well." he says to her honestly. She knows how hard it is for him to even express small things but this is big, even for him, something Kori has helped him with since the two of them first met. "uhm, I am sorry... I didn't knew..." but I know my biology... well, the last is not spoken as Monique gazes down. but well, there WAS a bit of success - she had hit the point that there was more than 'just friends'. but... it is a shallow feeling. "but... look, I am not an expert... well, I mean: better know what you can expect, right? Nothing hurts as much as wrong hopes... and all people need a best friend..." even if it is a fat old perser cat called Tristan that tends to lounge on your favorite places on the sofa and leaves hairs in the bed. Star looks up at Jynn and smiles. "Easy, Jynn..." Alright, so maybe that look from him is just a /tad/ awkward but... She looks over at Tigerstripe and nods. "It's alright. No blood, no foul. You just have to remember, people blush for a multitude of reasons... The can flush in anger, embarrassment, and many others... I tend to blush when complimented." By anyone! Standing, she gives Jynn a hug and a friendly kiss on his cheek. "I'll give you a call, alright? I gotta get going for now though." Her coffee is grabbed and she smiles at Tigerstripe. "It was nice meeting you." And then she's striding for the door. Jynn nods his head to Kori, watching her as she speaks to Tigerstripe who he looks more close to, looks more like a cross between a cat and human. When he is hugged by Kori, he smiles. "Alright, call me or just come to my aunts. She's been wondering where you've been." he smiles. He tehn looks to Tigerstripe, "My name is Jynn by the way." he smiles. Tigerstripe smirks a bit under her hood "I know. She said so and my ears are not that bad after all..." actually it's not a cross between cat and human as far as cat means the pet. it's Panthera tigris amoyensis and Homo sapiens sapiens to be exact - and even then not a crossbreed but a gene splice... "so... uhm... what now..." Smiling a little, "How about you introduce yourself." he says to her. Jynn leans back in his seat but as he does so he looks to his watch. Frowning a little bit. He looks back to Tigerstripe, "It would be nice to know one another." Tigerstripe lifts an eyebrow a bit "I did... Monique Coppersmyth. Nice to meet you" she repeats. "Seems like you are short on time?" Thinking back a bit, and as Monique repeats her name he sighs a little. "Sorry about that, guess I was a bit caught up in things." he tells her. When she mentions him being short on time he nods, "Yes I am. I have a few things I have to get done still that I've put off." Rubbing the back of his head, "Still it's nice to meet you Monique. So are you new here in New York City or have you always lived here?" he asks thinking it would be polite to have a small friendly conversation at least. Tigerstripe sighs a bit "complicated story, but always have been here. and you?" she answers, keeping it shallow on purpose... likely tomorrow some boulevard magazine will have spotted that newspaper of the sleepy nest the lab she worked in was located and boosted it to a major story. Studying Monigue as she speaks and slowly gives a small nod, "I see." he says easily. "Complicated is something I know." he tells her truthfully. "Me, I have family who live here so I come when I can, as well as my fiancee' lives here as well. So I pretty much travel quite a bit between here and Gotham City." He waves a waiter over to the table. A moment later the waiter stands tehre, "I will take care of her bill, seeing as I haven't ordered and must go in a moment, this should cover her." he says as he slides the man twenty dollars. The waiter nods and walks off, "Order what you like." he smiles. "I would like to sit and talk more with you some time, any place you tend to hang out at?" Tigerstripe lifs her cup "already have what I need, thanks. some coffee is always good." she answers, pondering about the later question a bit "not really, but I have a card..." she answers, pulling a business card from her pocket. Monique Coppersymth, MSc, Bioengineer. And a working phone number some miles north of NY, as well as the logo of New York Biotech. Taking the offered card, Jynn looks over the information and pockets the card. "Thanks." he smiles to her. "Well I do need to get going, but I will try to call you sometime and we can talk." he says to her. Standing up from the table, "See ya Monique." he bows his head to her. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs